Born to Die
by peanut.coladas
Summary: Toby has a very cliche crush on the schools resident know it all - Spencer. can they work it out or will Toby be left in the rain and Spencer unhappily at her boyfriends side, SPOBY and a little bit of spandrew.


_Born to Die_

TOBY POV

The way she walked in was like a 1950's black and white movie,

I was in awe at the way her body slumbered down into her chair and began the work given by the AP French teacher.

I caught Andrew staring at me like I had been stealing his money out of the bank when actually I had only been staring at the back of her head, _for fifteen minutes._ He would havekilled meif he hadfiguredout I have had I crush on her since the third grade.

"Is the answer to B the exact colour of Spencer's hair" Caleb remarks

"Why" I retort.

"Bro you've been staring at the back of her head for 20 minutes"

I was so contented when the bell for lunch rang through the halls letting the students and teachers know that the day was progressing that I slid past my locker and flung into the wall, the sniggers of the peers his age haunted his mind like an odd memory.

FLASHBACK

 _Toby was failing at French with D as a grade. He had two choices go to Spencer, the girl he has had a crush on since freshman year or get a whipping by his dad and get kicked off the team._

 _There was only one logical choice and he wanted her help, he hoped – no he was cautiously optimistic in the fact that she would accept to tutor him._

 _He approached her after fourth period with his 'hopes' high weather she would accept his humble offer._

END OF FLASH BACK

GENERAL POV

He felt like a fool watching Andrew treat spencer like an old calculus text book – shabby and insignificant, he couldn't help but think that he could treat the so much better, he could take her out to see movies, dinner or lunch at the grille.

He craved the innocent parts of a relationship not like other guys – pushing them up against walls and attacking them with lips, fiery kisses in the moment, he craved movies and gifts and courtesy.

Don't get him wrong he does want that but in a turned down manner than all the others on his football team. The boys all had girls – even Caleb had Hanna who was Spencer's best friend since middle school. They all looked like angels; Aria with the short legs and porcelain skin, Emily with the swimmers body and perfect teeth, Hanna with her small physique and shiny hair and Spencer with miles of legs and eyes that twinkle like stars out of all of them he would choose her in a heart beat

Living across from her was his miracle. She was cheer captain and he was captain of the varsity team and the only reason he didn't have a girlfriend was because of the fact that he was saving himself for her.

FLASHBACK

 _As he walked up to spencer he had a sensation in his belly like butterflies or birds trying to escape, but yet he still did it._

" _Hey spencer, you're good at French aren't you" he approached her_

" _Yeah why..." she replied_

 _Being a Hastings she HAD to get an A or A+ or her family would disown her._

" _I need to get my grades up or I'm off the team and my dad would.. be very mad at me" he continued_

" _Would you like me to tutor you" she offered and he was very grateful,_

" _Umm yes please" he rambled._

" _Toby will you go out with me" a random girl begged_

" _No thank you I'm.." he looked into Spencer's eyes which look to have galaxies within them and he immediately forgot what he was to say._

 _She looked at him like she was jealous and didn't want anyone else to have him, but no he was dreaming again because she was going out with the Quarter Back – Andrew Campbell who was one of the people in his 'group' that was – Spencer, Him, Aria, Noel, Andrew, Emily, Paige, Hanna, Caleb, Mona and Mike._

 _Instead of sitting at a table for lunch they sit on the grass so no one is excluded from the group._

 _Spencer was dating Andrew and had been since the seventh grade, the story of how they met was half romantic and half nonrealistic – Alison before she went missing, set her cousin Andrew up with Spencer and making them date and they have ever since._

 _Aria and Noel had been dating for 2 months, Emily and Paige had been dating in secret and I helped them both come out of the closet. Hanna and Caleb started dating when he moved to Rosewood and was a compete dooshbag to her and no one else was. Mike and Mona were the schools item because he is a year younger and her best friend's brother,_

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
